Ketika Seorang Gus Ketikung Cinta
by Hurfat
Summary: Menceritakan dua sahabat karib [ Gus Naruto dan Gus Sasuke ] dan seorang Putri Kyai [ Neng Hinata ] - Kyai: Gelar yang di berikan pada orang alim, biasa di gunakan di jawa. - Gus: julukan yang di berikan pada putra sang Kyai - Neng : julukan yang di berikan pada putri sang Kyai - Santri: anak yang sedang belajar di pesantren - Kang: kata yang di gunakan untuk memanggil santri
1. Awal Kisah

Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Dll

Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)

Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren

.

 **Pengantar Cerita**

 **Gus Uchiha Sasuke** , atau biasa di panggil Gus Sasuke (putra dari salah seorang muasis pondok pesantren) sudah beranjak dewasa, dia sudah merasakan desakan hati akan rasa suka kepada lawan jenis.

Seorang gadis yg cantik penuh anggun yang dikenalnya sebagai gadis sholihah, telah mengambil tempat di hatinya. **Hyuuga Hinata** namanya. Tentu saja ini menjadi hal pertama dalam hatinya mengenal cinta, dia merasa pilihannya tepat. Pilihan menurut akal sehat. Dan pilihan menurut perasaan halus dari mahkota jiwa yg suci.

Tapi bagaimanapun, ia merasa canggung dan agak malu2 untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia berfikir, kalau mengungkapkan cinta kepada seorang gadis cantik yg anggun lagi santun, tentu menjadi sebuah urusan yg pelik bagi seorang pemula dalam pengembaraan mencari cinta.

Harus ada seseorang yg mengerti tentang cinta atau setidaknya bisa membuatkan sebuah puisi cinta yg akan di gunakannya untuk menembak neng nabila. Maka disampaikanlah gelegar hati itu kepada sahabat dekatnya, yg sudah di anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. dia adalah kang **Uzumaki Naruto** atau biasa biasa disebut Gus Naruto

Akhirnya Gus Sasuke bertemu sahabatnya di warung kopi depan ponpes (pondok pesantren).

 **Awal kisah**  
 **-**

"Gus Naruto." Sapa Gus Sasuke

"Gas gus gas gus, jangan panggil saya gus." Balas Gus Naruto

"Loh kok... kan kamu anaknya seorang kyai kan guuuus..." Gus Sasuke menimpalinya

"Loh sejak kapan ada seorang kyai beranak ?" Gus Naruto menjawab

"Maksudnya anaknya bu nyai gus..ha ha ha..." Gus Sasuke pun membalas di iringi gelak tawanya

"Gus Naruto, tau aja deh, saya lagi butuh bantuan nih gus." Ucap Gus Sasuke kembali

"Gus Naruto, aku mau minta tolong, buat lamar seorang cewek gus. Melamarkan maksudnya gus. Itu loh neng Hinata Hyuuga, putrinya Romo Kyai Hyuuga Hiashi." Lanjut Gus Sasuke

"Loh ya kamu ngomong sama ayahnya sendiri lah Gus Sasuke, ya jangan saya, belum pengalaman kalau soal lamar melamarkan kayak gitu." Ungkap Gus Naruto

"Abah Hiashi itu gampang gus, yang penting kita silaturrohim dulu kesana, nanti kalau neng Hinatanya mau, baru saya ngomong sama Abah (Ayah) sama ummi (Ibu)." jawab Gus Sasuke

"Ya sudah gus, tapi kalau abahnya (Hiashi) marah-marah, kamu tanggung jawab loh ya." Ucap Gus Naruto

"Ok." Jawab Gus Sasuke

Gus Naruto pun mulai menanggapinya serius

"Gini gus, sebaiknya kita atur acara ketemuannya dengan neng Hinata, lebih cepat lebih baik gus." Saran Gus Naruto

.

Akhirnya pertemuan itu di sepakati di rumah neng Hinata, alasannya neng Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yg di larang keluar rumah sendirian oleh orang tuanya.

Singkat cerita bertamulah dua orang ini ke rumah Kyai Hyuuga Hiashi.

Di ruang tamu yg hanya di kasih alas karpet hijau, begitu sederhana dan sangat bersahaja, di sana duduklah 5 orang, mereka adalah Kang Uzumaki Naruto ,Gus Uchiha Sasuke, Romo Kyai Hiashi Hyuuga, Bu Nyai Hyuuga Hikaru dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Mulailah kang Naruto angkat bicara.

"Ehm, sebelumnya minta maaf kyai, kalau tingkah laku saya dalam bertamu kurang sopan yai. Perkenalkan saya adalah Kang Naruto dan ini adalah teman dekat saya Gus Sasuke, putranya Romo kyai Uchiha Fugaku."

"Ooooowwwh, begini ya kang." Kyai Hiashi memulai pembicaraan

"Kalau boleh tau Kang Naruto asalnya darimana ? Terus mondok apa sudah kerja?"

Lalu, Gus Naruto pun menjawab, "Saya hanya menjadi keamanan pasar yi, kadang ya jadi tukang parkir-."

"Iya Bah." Hinata menyela

"Itu lho Bah, pas Hinata di ganggu preman pasar konoha. Nah, saat itu Kang Naruto yang menyelamatkan saya Bah. Lalu sekarang preman-preman pasar pada nggak berani sama Hinata Bah, malah preman-preman itu sekarang yang membawakan barang-barang belanja Hinata, karena preman-preman itu pada nggak berani dan hormat sama Kang Naruto."

"Ooowwwhhh begitu ya nak, terimakasih banyak ya Kang Naruto. Kalau Gus Sasuke ini saya sudah tau, putranya Kyai Uchiha Fugaku. Itu Kyai Fugaku dulu temanku satu pondok." Sahut Hiashi

"Kalau boleh tau, ada keperluan apa ya Kang kok dadakan banget bertamu ke sini ?" Tanya Kyai Hiashi

Kang Naruto pun menjawab "Mohon maaf sebelumnya ini kyai, kalau boleh saya minta ijin, putri anda pak kyai yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga mau diminta Gus Sasuke untuk dijadikan istrinya kyai."

"Ooowwwh begitu ya, kalau bagi saya tak masalah. Tetapi saya tanyakan dulu sama Hinata ya kang." Ucap Kyai Hiashi

"Nak ini Gus Sasuke suka sama kamu, kira-kira kamu mau nggak nak ? Coba lihat itu Gus Naruto ilmu agamanya mantap, sainsnya juga mumpuni, wajahnya cakep, baik, punya pekerjaan mapan, yg halal dan alhamdulillah cukup banyak hasilnya jika di lihat dari segi materi, kalau soal ibadahnya insya allah bagus, ya siapa tau bisa jadi imam untuk kamu nak, soalnya Abah sudah tau siapa itu Gus Sasuke dan keluarga besarnya." Jelas Kyai Hiashi pada putrinya

Semua menjadi bisu, tak ada seorangpun yg berbicara, jantung Gus Sasuke berdetak kencang menanti jawaban Neng Hinata

Kang Naruto pun hanya makan cemilan dan sesekali meneguk secangkir kopi yg telah di suguhkan, karena dia merasa, ini adalah urusan Gus Sasuke, dia hanya sekedar comblang, hanya jadi pendamping yg mengantarkan sahabatnya meraih cinta.

Hinaya yg sejak tadi menundukkan diri mulai mengangkat wajahnya yg mulai sembab di hiasi tetes2 air mata, dia pun berucap

"Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Abah, Hinata haturkan beribu kata maaf dan Hinata harus jujur dengan hati Hinata, Hinata tak ingin menjadi insan terselubung kemunafikan, Hinata tak bisa menerima Gus Sasuke, tetapi kalau Kang Uzumaki Naruto yang meminta, Hinata siap menerima lamaran Kang Naruto dan siap menjadi istrinya"

Semua terdiam, hening, hanya isak tangis sesenggukan Neng Hinata yg sayup2 terdengar.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Kyai Hiashipun bertanya kepada Neng Hinaya.

"Lho, kok abah bingung nak, maksudnya bagaimana ini ?"

"Mohon maaf sekali lagi, karena hati Hinata telah di penuhi cinta kepada seseorang, yg senangdung rindunya membuat alam ini cemburu, aku berharap dia mau menjadi imam hidup ku, aku ingin titipkan separuh hati ku di jantungnya, dialah sang pangeran sunyi, dia adalah Kang Uzumaki Naruto. Ku telah mencintainya jauh sebelum ku mengenal Gus Sasuke."

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, serasa berada di tengah kuburan, Kang Naruto hanya sweatdrop, serasa tak percaya dengan apa yg dia dengar, Neng Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya, di tengah keheningan itu terdengar suara lembut penuh riang berucap kata.

"Allahu Akbar! Subhanallah." Kata Gus Sasuke

"Aku tak sakit hati Hinata, bagiku kebahagiaan mu yg utama, aku tak ingin melihat mu hidup di rundung nestapa, bahkan aku tak rela jika air mata mu basahi pipi lembut mu, aku yakin sahabat ku Gus Naruto bisa membuat mu tersenyum, bisa membuat mu bahagia dalam rengkuhannya."

"Aku dulu terlahir tak membawa apa2, dulu aku tak mengenal mu, dulu aku juga belum bersahabat dengan Gus Naruto, Allahlah yg telah mempertemukan kita semua, aku yakin Allah punya rencana yg baik buat hidup ku, meski terkadang dengan cara-NYA yg nggak biasa dan aneh, ini hanya soal waktu dan adaptasi hati."

Naruto hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, tenggorokannya tercekat di sesenggukan kesedihannya, pada dasarnya dia juga mencintai Neng Hinata, tetapi belumlah sempat di sampaikannya kepada Hinata, temannya telah memintanya sebagai perantara untuk mencomblanginnya dengan Neng Hinata, dan sekarang ada dua rasa berbenturan di hatinya, jika dia menolak cinta Hinata, maka dia telah menyakiti 3 hati, hatinya sendiri, hati Gus Sasuke dan hatinya Hinata, tetapi jika di terima cintanya, maka beban hati, merasa sebagai pengkhianat akan melekat seumur hidup.

Lalu Kyai Hiashi pun bertutur,

"Beribu maaf Gus Sasuke, sungguh mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya gus. Kalau saya merasa cocok dan setuju Hinata jadi istrinya Gus Sasuke, Saya percaya kepada kamu gmGus Sasuke. Kamu bisa menjadi imam yang baik buat membimbing Hinata, setidaknya ilmu agamanya Gus Sasuke lebih mumpuni, bukan bermaksud su'udzon sama Kang Naruto, cuma Gus Sasuke tau sendiri, khawatirnya jadi orang tua itu gimana, apalagi jika putri saya mau menikah dengan orang yg belum saya kenal sama sekali."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok kyai, itu Gus Naruto sebenarnya putranya Al Fadhil Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato." Jelas Gus Sasuke

"Apa? Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato? Tanya Kyai Hiashi yang setengah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Gus Sasuke

Bu Nyai Hikari dan Neng Hinata tersentak kaget sambil berdiri, lalu Gus Sasuke melanjutkan, "Iya kyai, Gus Naruto putranya Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato bin Namikaze Hashirama pengasuh pondok pesantreeeeennn-"

Belumlah selesai kata-kata Gus Sasuke, Kyai Hiashi langsung merangkul Gus Naruto, trus menciumi kedua tangan Gus Naruto

Kyai Naruto pun berkaca2 matanya dan dengan terbata bata beliau berucap klesik... klesik... Klesik...klesik ... klesik...

.

.  
 **Bersambung...**

 _Assalamualaikum, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan_

 _Ne ne gimana ceritanya..._  
 _Seru tak ?_  
 _Apa ngebosenin ?_  
 _Atau malah bingung karena ada kata-kata yang tak tau artinya ?_

 _Silahkan ditanyakan saja kalau ada yang tak dimengerti_

 _Cerita spesial edisi ramadhan..._

 _Kalau banyak yang respon saya lanjutkan..._  
 _Kalau tidak yaa terpaksa saya hentikan saja..._

 _Ditunggu Vommentnya minna ^^_

 _Wassalamualaikum..._


	2. Fakta Lain

Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Dll

Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)

Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren

.

.

.

Episode 2

.

.

.

"Mohon maaf sekali Gus, Sungguh mohon maaf." Kata Kyai Hiashi

"Tak apa-apa kok Kyai, lalu apa sih yang perlu dimintai maaf segala." Kata Gus Naruto sambil mencium kedua tangan Kyai Hiashi

Kyai Hiashi pun bertanya "Apa kamu yang dipanggil tuan muda itu ?" Tanya Kyai Hiashi

"Jangan bilang gitulah kyai, saya ini hanya orang biasa kok." Kata Gus Naruto

"Gus Naruto Jahaaaatttt." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hinata yang penuh kesal

"Loh kok bisa jahat nak ?" Tanya Kyai Hiashi

Hinatapun membalas, "Habis, Hinata dulu pernah bertanya tentang orangtua Gus Naruto, jawabnya katanya orang tuanya orang biasa-biasa saja. Saya tanya pernah kuliah, jawabnya SMA saja tidak lulus. Terus saya tanya apa pernah belajar ilmu agama, jawabnya nggak pernah sama sekali."

Gus Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Hinata, lalu dengan lemah lembutnya beliau menjawab, "Maaf ya neng, tetapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu kok. Orangtua saya memang manusia biasa, bukan Superman. Dan saya memang nggak lulus SMA, gimana mau lulus SMA sih neng, kan saya itu sekolahnya di Madrasah Aliyah Negeri (MAN). Terus saya memang tidak pernah belajar ilmu agama. Saya itu Cuma diajari Ilmu Fiqih, Nahwu Shorof, Ilmu Sastra, Ilmu Matematika, Dll."

"Nah benar sekali itu nak." Kyai Hiashi pun menyela

"Tapi kan Bah—." Jawab Neng Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Gus Naruto, "Kenapa dari awal nggak pernah bilang sama Hinata, kalau kamu itu tuan muda putranya Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato ? Tega ya bohongin aku ? apa aku nggak pantas kenal lebih dekat dengan Gus Naruto ?" Tanya Neng Hinata.

Lalu Gus Naruto menjawab, "Ano— E-Etto— Neng—." Belum sempat Gus Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah disela sama Neng Hinata

"Nggak nggak nggak... Pokoknya Gus Naruto jahaatt." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Neng Hinata meninggalkan ruang tamu sambil lari dengan deraian air matanya.

"Alhamdulillahirrobbil 'alamin, alhamdulillah Ya Robb. Selamat... Selamat... Selamat... Selamat..." Terdengar suara lirih dari samping Gus Naruto. Dan ternyata itu adalah suara Gus Sasuke yang lagi ngelus dada.

"Kenapa Gus Sasuke ?" Tanya Gus Naruto

"Nggak apa kok." Jawab Sasuke

Lalu Gus Naruto pun duduk sambil berucap, "Alhamdulillah 'ala kulli hal. Aalhamdulillah 'ala kulli ni'mah."

"Loh, Kamu kenapa Gus Naruto ?" Tanya Gus Sasuke tersentak kaget

Dengan tersenyum Gus Naruto menjawab, "Ternyata Neng Hyuuga Hinata itu cewek dari kecil gus, ha ha ha." Kontan Kyai Hiashi dan Gus Sasuke tertawa, hanya Bu Nyai Hikari yang masih bingung apa maksud dari kata-kata Gus Naruto

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Maaf ya minna chapternya lebih pendek...

Jangan lupa RnR ^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa \\(*_*)/


	3. Namikaze Minato

**Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Dll**

 **Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)**

 **Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Buunee, kalau nggak ngerepotin minta tolong buatkan kopi. Soalnya ini Abah mau ngobrol agak lebih lama bu." Kyai Hiashi pada Bu Nyai Hikari

"Iya Bah." Bu Nyai Hikari langsung berdiri membuatkan kopi

Setelah kepergian Bu Nyai keadaan kemudian hening seketika. Tak ada yang berniat membuka obrolan kembali

"Huuuuffttt." Akhirnya Kyai Hiashi menghela nafas panjang memecah keheningan

"Gus Naruto bagaimana kabarnya ayahandamu ?" Tanya Kyai Hiashi pada Gus Naruto

"Alhamdulillah sehat semua yai." Jawab Gus Naruto

"Abah mau cerita soal ayahandamu dulu waktu masih mondok di Kyai Hashirama. Wah gus, saya itu seumur umur belum pernah ketemu orang konoha yang keras kepalanya minta ampun gus." Tukas Kyai Hiashi

"Abah nggak pernah cerita itu Kyai." Jawab Gus Naruto

"Hahaha iya gus, makanya saya ceritain. Aku sama ayahanda Gus Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku. Dulu pas mondok sudah dua tahun lamanya gus. Tetapi ya nggak tau, selama dua tahun itu, aku sering banget kena hukuman. Yang harus berdiri berjam-jam jika lupa saat setoran gus. Sampai tibalah suatu saat ada santri baru, di pesantrennya Kyai Hashirama, dia adalah ayahandamu Gus Naruto. Cuma dia hanya menyebutkan namanya sebagai Minato saja, itu untuk menutupi jati diri beliau." Jelas Kyai Hiashi yang sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalu.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Didepan pelataran masjid pondok terlihatlah seorang pemuda sedang duduk di teras masjid. Pemuda itu bernama Minato. Pemuda tersebut sedang memandangi pondok tempatnya menimba ilmu, mengamati baik-baik pemandangan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang lain menghampiri sang santri baru tersebut. Pemuda tersebut bernama Hiashi

"Assalamualaikum kang." Sapa Hiashi

"Waalaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokatuh." Jawab Minato

"Namanya siapa dan asal darimana kang ?" Tanya Hiashi kembali mencoba mengenal lebih dekat dengan santri baru tersebut.

Lalu Minato mengenalkan diri, "Saya Minato kang, rumah saya deket dari sini kang—."

"Hyuuga Hiashi, panggil saya Hiashi. Rumah saya di pojok sebelah barat desa ini." Hiashi memotong perkataan Hiashi dan memerkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari terjadi kehebohan di pondok. Tak lain tak bukan yang membuat keributan tersebut adalah Minato

Setiap malam pengurus pondok selalu mengobrak-obrak (membangunkan) setiap santri untuk sholat tahajut. Karena di pesantren Kyai Hashirama, setiap santri wajib sholat tahajud

Lalu timbullah suatu keanehan. Di sini letak kamar Kang Minato berada di depan kamrnya Kang Hiashi.

Saat pengurus pondok akan mengobrak-obrak kamarnya Kang Minato, lurah pondok maupun jajaran pengurus tak pernah menemukan sosok Kang Minato. Sosoknya seakan di telan bumi.

Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya keanehan tersebut terjadi. Akhirnya hebohlah pesantren itu. Ada isu-isu yang beredar, katanya jin muslim ikut nyantri atau jin pengganggu.

Laporlah, lurah pondok ini ke Kyai Hashirama.

Akhirnya Kyai Hashirama memberikan mandat kepada lurah pondok untuk di suruh menunggu di depan pintunya. Dengan syarat, jangan sampai ada yg tertidur meskipun sedetik saja.

Tetapi lurah pondok pun, yangg biasa di panggil Mbah Kotetsu ternyata juga tertidur bersama anak buahnya. Ketika terbangun, ternyata Kang Minato sudah tidak ada di ruangannya. Laporlah Mbah Kotetsu ke Kyai Hashirama tentang kejadian malam itu.

"Ya sudah aku sendiri saja yang mengawasi malam ini." Akhirnya Kyai Hashirama mengambil keputusan

Di malam kedua, Kyai Hashirama sendiri yangg memergoki Kang Minato pas waktu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Minato, kesini sebentar kang." Perintah Kyai Hashirama

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kang Minato membalikkan badannya dan mendapati ternyata Kyai Hashiramalah yang memanggil namanya.

Tanpa harus dipanggil dua kali, Minato segera menghampiri Kyai Hasirama dan mencium tangan Kyai Hashirama

"Iya Kyai. Ada apa ?" Tanya Minato

"Begini kang, saya dapat laporan dari lurah pondok, katanya kamu selalu menghilang setiap malam. Dan para pengurus nggak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan kamu. Memangnya kamu kemana saja kang ?" Tanya Kyai Hashirama

"Tidur Kyai." Jawab Minato polos

Kyai Hashirama terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban dari Minato

"Loh, tidur dimanakang ? kok sampai nggak ada yang tau." Tanya Kyai Hashirama penasaran

"Saya tidur di atas pohon mangga depan rumah Pak Kyai. Soalnya di kamar santri saya tidak dapat tidur yai. Rame banget di sana." Minato menjelaskan dengan santainya

Kyai Hashirama hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berucap, "Nanti kalau kamu jatuh gimana, terus apa orang tuamu nggak akan menyalahkan pondok ini karena dikira kita teledor dalam menjaga santri-santrinya."

"Lalu saya harus bagaimana Kyai ? Tetapi ya alhamdulillah, selama ini saya baik-baik saja."

"Ya sudah, mulai besok kamu ikut saya saja kang. Nanti tidur di kamar sebelahnya ruang dapur. Tetapi besok pagi kamu bersihkan dulu kamarnya. Dan satu lagi, dengan syarat kamu harus ikut tahajudan. Soalnya nanti nggak ada yang bangunin kamu. Terus tugas kamu, buatkan aku kopi, sama layanin tamu-tamu yang datang. Siapapun tamu saya harus kamu layanin dengan baik. Siap kang ?" Tanya Kyai Hashirama

"InsyaAllah Yai." Jawab Kang Minato

Setelah seminggu ikut di ndalem (Rumahnya Kyai), di rumah Kyai Hashirama terjadi keanehan. Karena setiap bikin kopi, Kang Minato selalu pakai gelas kopi yang besar. Namun ketika kopinya Kyai Hahirama tinggal setengah, tiba-tiba gelas kopi beliau penuh lagi dan kejadian itu berulang setiap hariya.

Karena merasa janggal, maka dipanggillah Kang Minato,

"Kang Minato kesini sebentar kang." Panggil Kyai Hashirama

"Baik Yai." Jawab Kang Minato sambil berjalan dengan cara jongkok mendekati Kyai Hashirama, setelah mencium tangan Kyai Hashirama Kang Minato duduk di lantai

"Ada perlu apa sama saya Romo Yai ?" Bilang Kang Minato

Kyai Hashirama pun bertanya, "Apa nggak merasa ada yang aneh kang ?"

"Tidak Yai." Jawab Kang Minato dengan polosnya

"Yaqiinnn ?" Tanya Kyai Hashirama yang tengah tersenyum

"Yaaaaqqiinnn Yai." Jawab Kang Minato lagi

"Jadi gini loh kang, sudah ada seminggu ini kopi saya bila tinggal setengah gelas kok tiba-tiba penuh lagi ? Apa nggak aneh itu kang ?" Ujar Kyai Hashirama

Dengan tersenyum-senyum, Kang Minato berkata "Mohon maaf sebelumnya Yai, saya yang mengisi gelas Yai yang tinggal setengah itu. Saya gantidengan yang panas lagi Kyai. Soalnya kopi itu kurang enak rasanya kalau sudah dingin."

"Oalah begitu to ? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa kalau begitu kang." Kyai Hashirama merasa lega mendengar penuturan Kang Minato

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Kyai, saya mau ke dapur dulu." Lalu Kang Minato mencium tangan Kyai dan dalam keadaan jongkok, Minato pun mulai mundur perlahan-lahan dari hadapan Kyai Hashirama

.

.

.

KOPI KYAI... KOPI KYAI... Insya Allah jadi washilah keberkahan...

KOPI KYAI... KOPI KYAI... Boleh ditukar dengan rokok tiga batang...

Terdengar suara riuh Kang Minato di ruang santri

"Aku kang." Kata Kang Fugaku dan Kang Tobi bersamaan

"Sudah gini saja Kang Fugaku. Ini buat Kang Tobi saja, kemarin kan Kang Fugaku sudah." Kang Minato memutuskan menengahi Kang Fugaku dan Kang Tobi

"Ini Kang Tobi kopinya, rokok mana rokok ?" Pinta Kang Minato

"Ini Kang rokonya." Kang Tobi menyerahkan tiga batang rokok kepada Kang Minato

Setelah acara tukar menukar rokok dan kopi, Kang Minato angkat bicara, "Tenang tenang, besok hari kamis malam jum'at Mbah Yai akan kedatangan tamu agung. Para kyai 'khos' dan para 'Habaib'. Khusus untuk minuman sisanya 'Habaib' gantinya rokok dua bungkus, untuk yang lain enam batang saja."

"Mahal banget kang." Protes Kang Fugaku

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau ya nggak apa-apa, jangan protes aja Kang." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kang Minato menyerahkan selembar kertas, "Nah siapa yang mau pesen, ini ada daftar nama-nama kyai dan Habaib. Pemesanan dibuka sekarang." Tawar Kang Minato

"Ngalap barokah (mencari berkah) dari minuman bekas kyai-kyai gitu apa nggak syirik kang ?" Tiba-tiba Kang Hidan yang dari tadi diam saja angkat bicara

"Begini loh Kang Hidan—" Kang Zidan mulai bicara sambil menyalakan rokoknya

"Pertama, kita minum bekas minuman kyai, itu menandakan latihan kecintaan kita kepada orang 'alim. dan sebagai salah satu tanda cinta yaitu tidak adanya rasa jiijk minum sisa minuman orang yang kita cintai (orang alim) atau makan sisa-sisa makanan orang alim. karena, semakin orang itu cinta kepada seseorang maka, tidak ada rasa jijik kepada orang yang dicintainya. Siapa tau karena kecintaan kita kepada orang alim, Allah menemukan nama kita di hari orang-orang alim."

"Huffttt." KangMinato menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya sebelum kembali berbicara

"Yang kedua, orang alim itu dzikirnya tak pernah putus. Jadi ketika makan maupun minum, beliau-beliau ini tetap berdzikir kepada Allah. Jadi, setiap makan dan minum pun ada para malaikat tetap mengamini doa-doanya. Oleh karena itu, dengan alasan ini maka bisa jadi para malaikat juga mengamini doa-doa orang yang menghabiskan sisa makanan maupun minumannya sebagai washilah (perantara) turunnya barokah dari Allah. Paham Kang Hidan ?" jelas Kang Minato panjang lebar

"Paham kang." Balas Kang Hidan

"Ah memang repot kok kalau ngomong sama orang yang nggak terlalu pandai." Celetuk Kang Minao sambil tersenyum.

"Ya nggak lah, memang kamu saja kang yang mulutnya pandai ngomong. Sukanya jualan saja." Balas Kang Hidan yang membuat santri-santri yang lain ikut tertawa

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Maaf updatenya telat. Insyaallah akan update selama bulan Ramadhan setiap jam 16.00 WIB untuk menemani waktu ngabuburit minna-san semua**

 **Jadi, jangan lupa untuk memfollow, review, dan favorit fict ini *abaikan**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa \\(*_*)/**


	4. Hinata Ngambek

**Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Dll**

 **Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)**

 **Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyai Hiashi masih melanjutkan cerita masa lalunya dengan ayahanda Gus Naruto.

"Sehabis itu Gus Naruto, Ayahandamu mengajari Abah bagaimana bisa hafalan secara cepat dan kuat ingatannya. Salah satunya meningkatkan performa kerja otak dengan cara—." Belum selesai Kyai Hiashi melanjutkan bercerita, kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh suara seseorang

"Ngopi dulu Abah." Suara Hinata menghentikan cerita Kyai Hiashi. Wajah Hinata terlihat lebih segar, habis wudhu mungkin

"Ngopi dulu Abah. Gus Sasuke, silahkan dinikmati dulu kopinya." Kata Hinata

"Iya terimakasih banyak Neng Hinata." Sasuke menjawab tawaran Hinata

"Naakkkk, Hinata kok kopinya Cuma dua saja. Untuk Gus Naruto kopinya mana ?" Tanya Kyai Hiashi

"Oh Gus Naruto juga minum kopi ya Bah ? Wah Hinata nggak tahu kalau Gus Naruto juga suka kopi." Ucap Hinata

"Nata Nata gimana ini kok kopinya ditinggal satu di belakang (dapur) ?" Kata Bu Nyai yang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa secangkir kopi

"Tidak baik bersikap gitu Nata, sama tamu itu ya harus hormat apalagi sama Gus Naruto putranya Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato." Kata Bu Nyai melanjutkan

"Maaf ya gus, jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Ya beginilah Hinata kalau lagi ngambek. Silahkan-silahkan kopinya dinikmati gus. Bismillahirrohmannirrohim. sruuuuuuup. alhamdulillahirobbil 'alamin." Ucap Kyai Hiashi yang masih meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan kopinya

"Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya yai. Begitupun Gus Naruto." Kata Gus Umam

"Hah maksudnya Gus Naruto juga suka keras kepala dan bikin onar begitu Gus Sasuke ?" Kyai Hiashipun bertanya

"Banget Yai." Jawab Gus Sasuke

Gus Sasuke memulai ceritanya, "Waktu di pondoknya abah yang hanya enam bulan saja, Gus Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang aneh. Saat itu kalau tidak salah habis ngaji habis isya'. Nah santri-santri kan pada ngumpul di ruang dialog para santri, tiba-tiba Gus Naruto ini datang bawa pentol bakso besar-besar sama bawa sambal yang sudah dikasih kecap."

"Setiap lima pentol bakso dihargai dengan tiga batang rokok surya. Kontan semua santri tak terkecuali saya harus keluarkan tiga batang rokoknya untuk bisa menyicipi lima pentol bakso Gus Naruto. Alhamdulillah baru sebentar saja sudah habis semua, bersih tanpa sisa semua pentol itu oleh santri-santri tadi. Kalau tidak salah juga ada sekitar lima puluhan santri Yi." Lanjut Gus Sasuke

"Setelah semuanya bubar, lalu saya tanya ke Gus Naruto. 'Apa nggak rugi Gus, beli pentol sebegitu banyak ?' Nah Gus Naruto lalu menjawab, 'Alhamdulillah nggak rugi kok Gus Sasuke'. 'Kok bisa gitu Gus ?' aku tanya lagi 'kok bisa nggak rugi'. Saya heran Kyai, kok bisa nggak rugi. Lalu Gus Naruto ini malah dengan entengnya menjawab, 'orang pentol itu pentol baksonya Cak Man, tadi sore gerobaknya jatuh di sebelah perempatan sana, lalu pentol baksonya pada tercecer di tengah jalan, ya sudah saya bersihkan gus kan sayang, lagipula Cak Man sudah ikhlas kok sama pentol baksonya'." Gus Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya

"Hahahahahahah." Suara tawa Kyai Hiashi

"Oh begitu, cukup tau. Tapi kira-kira...besok-besok kalau istrinya lagi ngidam kepengen makan bakso apa ya mau nunggu ada gerobak jatuh dulu, terus dibersihkan pentolnya. Begitukah Gus Naruto ?" Hinatapun bertanya dengan agak ketus

"Hmmmm. Allahu a'lam Neng Hinata." Jawab Gus Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan menunduk

"Kok Allahu 'alam Gus ? Harusnya kamu ya—." Ucapan tak terima yang dilontarkan Hinata dipotong sama Bu Nyai

"Sudahlah Nata, sudah ya... Ngambeknya disudahi. Kasihan tuh Gus Naruto." Ucap Bu Nyai dengan lembutnya

"Ummii...Ummi ini kok malah ngebela Gus Naruto sih. Harusnya yang anaknya Ummi itu Gus Naruto apa Hinata sih." Rajuk Hinata

Melihat situasi yang kurang baik lalu Kyai Hiashi mengalihkan pembicaraan utnuk mencairkan suasana

"Di pondoknya Gus Sasuke sana apa ya sama saja dengan disini. Kalau jadwal bersih-bersih pondok jatuh pada hari jumat ?" Tanya Kyai Hiashi

"Iya Kyai sama saja. Jadi teringat sama kejadian habis bersih-bersih pondok dulu ada cerita yang paling lucu itu—." Gus Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

Gus Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut melirik Gus Sasuke dengan agak tajam seakan-akan ingin menghentikan kata-kata Gus Sasuke

"Yang paling berkesan itu pas waktu bersih-bersih pondok pas Gus Naruto masih mondok disitu. Jadi waktu bersih-bersih pondok Gus Naruto disuruh sama Abah sehingga nggak bisa ikut kegiatan tersebut dan siangnya, kira-kira satu jaman setelah sholat jumat dan santri-santri juga lagi beristirahat di aula santri. Tiba-tiba Gus Naruto masuk membawa ember besar-besar yang isinya potongan-potongan buah apel yang sudah dikupas bersih dan dikasih es batu."

"Kemudian Gus Naruto bilang 'Ini ada apel gratis, jum'at mubarok. Sudah nggak usah khawatir, silahkan-silahkan dimakan kang-kang santri'. Ada sekitar lima buah ember besar-besar langsung habis Yi. Setelah semua bubar saya tanya sama Gus Naruto 'apa itu tadi buah yang beli abah atau siapa'."

"Dengan tanpa rasa berdosa Gus Naruto bilang 'Apel tadi mau dibuang sama pedagang buah gus, soalnya beberapa bagiannya banyak yang rusak dan busuk sedikit-sedikit di beberapa bagian. Jadi apa boleh saya bawa pulang. Lalu pedagang tadi tanya buat apa ya sudah saya jawab buat saya bawa ke pondok untuk dikasih makan ke kambing'. HAHAHHAHA sudah nggak ngerti lagi sama Gus Naruto ini." Ucap Gus Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa

"Gus Naruto masa ya setega itu sama teman-temannya sendiri. Apa ya pantas seorang gus bertingkah seperti itu. Gus Naruto itu loh, kalau mau shodaqoh ya harus barang bagus, barang yang terbaik. Jangan barang-barang yang sudah nggak layak atau sudah dibuang terus Gus Naruto ambil buat shodaqoh." Ucap Neng Hinata mulai melembut

"Iya Neng Hinata, tapi—"

"Ya kalau bisa lagi nggak usah nakal, nggak usah membuat onar. Masa iya orang mondok kok Cuma dapat nakalnya saja Gus Naruto." Ucap Neng Hinata

"Iya Neng Hinata, sebenarnya—"

"Ya memang, itu sudah harus dirubah darisekarang Gus. Belajar bersikap lebih dewasa, dan juga harus belajar bertanggungjawab. Bersikap bijak Gus, masa hidup Cuma mau gitu-gitu saja terus." Lanjut Neng Hinata kembali

"Subhanallooooooooooh, sekarang saya mengerti." Kata Gus Naruto

"Mengerti dengan apa yang sudah di sampaikan oleh Neng Hinata ?" Tanya Gus Sasuke

"Bukaaaan. Tetapi mengerti kenapa Nabi Adam kok sampai makan buah khuldi." Jawab Gus Naruto

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya buat follo, favorit, dan review**

 **Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan ^^V**

 **Btw, saya cewek jangan dipanggil kang ya -_-'**


	5. Jawaban Puisi Hinata

**Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Dll**

 **Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)**

 **Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Gus Naruto pun berpisah dengan Gus Sasuke di persimpangan. Akhirnya Gus Naruto pun pulang ke pondoknya sendiri, memasuki gerbang ponpes dan langsung menuju rumahnya.

Di depan pintu , Gus naruto mengucap salam

"Assalammu'aikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam warohmatulloh." Terdengar suara merdu dari dalam rumah, dan ternyata itu adalah suara ibundanya Gus Naruto, Bu Nyai Uzumaki Kushina

Setelah menjabat tangan dan mencium tangan ibundanya, Gus Naruto pun bertanya.

 **Naruto** : "Abah dimana buu?"

 **Kushina** : "Abah mu di ajak Kyai Hiruzen ke Sunagakure sayang, kok tumben nanyain Abah?"

 **Naruto** : "Ah nggak apa-apa ibu, Hmm jadi kyai iku nggak enak ya buu?"

 **Kushina** : "Ehhhhh, Nggak boleh bilang gitu ah sayang"

 **Naruto** : "Kyai, mengurus santri, mengurus umat, sampai anak dan istrinya nggak diurusin. Lalu yang mengurus kyai siapa kalau gitu bu ?"

 **Kushina** : "Itu sudah jadi konsekuensinya sayang, seperti ibu mu ini ya harus sabar dan juga nggak boleh terlalu menuntut sama abah mu. Abah mu juga sudah banyak urusannya."

 _(Ucap Bu Nyai Uzumaki Kushina sambil mendekap putra kesayangannya)_

 **Naruto** : "Semoga barokah segalanya bu."

 **Kushina** : "Amin ya robbal 'alamin. Naru, sudah makan belum ?"

 **Naruto** : "Belum makan bu, mau mandi dulu. Habis itu mau sholat ashar dulu bu."

.

.

.

Sehabis sholat ashar Gus Naruto pun bergegas menuju ruang tamunya. Yangg hanya beralaskan karpet tanpa meja kursi. Dia mendapati ibundanya yg sedang muroja'ah (mengulang kembali hafalan Al-Quran).

Waktu Bu Nyai Kushina membaca ayat

... يَعْتَذِرُوْنَ اِلَيْكُمْ اِذَا رَجَعْتُمْ اِلَيْهِمْ

"Wah, juz sebelas ini. Nyimak aaahhhh." Lalu Gus Narutopun seperti kebiasaannya kalau lagi di rumah jika Bu Nyai lagi murojaah. Maka Gus Naruto akan tiduran dekat ibundanya sambil bantalan kaki/betis ibundanya. Lalu dengan mata terpejam, Gus Naruto menikmati senandung keagungan kalamulloh yang di senandungkan oleh ibundanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika ibundanya sampai pada ayat

لَـقَدْ جَآءَكُمْ رَسُوْلٌ مِّنْ اَنْفُسِكُمْ عَزِيْزٌ عَلَيْهِ مَا عَنِتُّمْ حَرِيْصٌ عَلَيْكُمْ بِالْمُؤْمِنِيْنَ رَءُوْفٌ رَّحِيْمٌ

Tiba-tiba Gus Naruto berteriak dengan kerasnya

"Ya Rosulallooooooh." Teriakan Gus Naruto ini akhirnya membuat bu nyai mengakhiri murojaahnya dengan ucapan "shodaqollohul 'adhim." Lalu dengan agak terheran bu nyai pun bertanya,

 **Kushina** : "Naru ada apa sayang ?"

 **Naruto** : "Nggak ada apa-apa kok bu."

 **Kushina** : "Rosululloh kenapa sayang ?"

 **Naruto** : "Nggak kok... Nggak ada apa-apa kok ibu."

 **Kushina** : "Loh kok badan kamu gemeteran begitu, kamu sakit ya sayang ?"

 **Naruto** : "Nggak ibu, Naru cuma lapar." _(Tertawa lebar)_

 **Kushina** : "Ya sudah ibu ambilkan makan dulu."

 **Naruto** : "Suapin ya bu."

 **Kushina** : "Sudah besar juga masih minta disuapin ibu, Naru Naru. Kalau besok-besok ibu sudah tiada Naru mau minta disuapin siapa ?"

 **Naruto** : "Jangan ngomong gitu lah bu." _(Merajuk)_

 **Kushina** : "Makannya segera dikhatamkan Al-Qurannya. Ngajinya yang serius lalu segera menikah biar nggak manja sama ibu saja. Naru... Naru masa mondok kok pindah-pindah terus."

 **Naruto** : "He he he"

.

.

.

Malam itu, Setelah selesai kajian kitab tafsir munir. Gus Naruto mencari sahabatnya Lee. Akhirnya ketemulah Lee di depan.

 **Naruto** : "Lee, Lee."

 **Lee** : "Iya gus ada apa ?"

 **Naruto** : "Ikut aku, jangan lupa buat kopi satu teko. Aku tunggu di tempat biasa."

 **Lee** : "?" _(Busyet, pertanda mau begadang ini.)_

 **Naruto** : "Sini-sini Lee, aku mau curhat nih."

 **Lee** : "Curhat apa gus?"

 **Naruto** : "Misalnya kamu di suruh antar surat cintanya Kang Kiba buat Mbak Sakura. Terus ternyata Mbak Sakura jatuh cintanya sama kamu bukan sama Kang Kiba. Dan sebenernya kamu juga ada rasa yangg sama dengan Sakura selama ini. Terus, kira-kira bagaimana sikap kamu Lee ?"

 _(Sambil tepuk jidat dan geleng-geleng kepala Kang Lee pun menjawab)_

 **Lee** : "Waduh gawat nih. Rumit gus. Nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain aku."

 **Naruto** : "Ya sudah nggak usah. Misalnya, ternyata Haruno Sakura beneran cinta sama kamu gimana ?"

 **Lee** : "Omo omo (Ala-ala korea). Jangan bikin aku baper gus, HarunoSakura itu primadonanya santri putri pondok sini gus. Nggak pantas buat aku, pantasnya tuh buat Gus Naruto."

 **Naruto** : "Aku kan cuma bilang misalnya tadi Lee."

 **Lee** : "Tetapi di hati rasanya gimana gitu gus."

 **Naruto** : "Ha ha ha."

 _(Lalu Gus Naruto pun menceritakan kejadian siang tadi ke sahabatnya, antara dirinya, Gus Sasuke dan Hinata. Kang Lee Cuma sweatdrop, bingung dan geleng-geleng saja)_

 **Naruto** : "Gimana Lee ?"

 **Lee** : "Wah gawat-gawat ini. Rumit gus, sampai nggak sampai pikiran ini ke arah situ"

 **Naruto** : "Lalu aku harus gimana Lee ?"

 **Lee** : "Sudah gini aja gus, mending sama Haruno Sakura saja lah gus ? Aku lebih setuju dan menurut ku ya cocok lah sama Gus Naruto. Haruno Sakura itu cuantik banget, puinter, puasa senin kamisnya istiqomah, tahajudnya muwadamah, juara satu lomba qiro'ah, dan juara bertahan lomba kajian kitab kuning. Sudahlah Gus Naruto bilang saja ke ayahnya Sakura. Pasti lancar dan beres. Kalau ibarat jalan tuh kayak jalan tol mulus jalannya pokoknya."

 **Naruto** : "Hadeh hadeh hadeh, sampai segitunya kamu menyelidikinya. Ha ha ha. Gini loh Lee, Sakura itu sudah aku istikhoroi, sudah tak tanyakan Kyai Iruka dan Romo Kyai Kakashi. Kata beliau-beliau itu nggak cocok Lee ?"

 **Lee** : "Loh, istikhoroh itu disaat kita mau mengenal, pas kenalan, atau sudah ada hubungan kan gus bagusnya."

 **Naruto** : "Kalau menurut aku atau menurut tafsiranku, ya pas kita mau mengenal lebih dekat di istikhorohi dulu. katanya nihayah iku tergantung bidayahnya kan Lee."

 **Lee** : "Terus, kalau Neng Hinata itu gimana gus?"

 **Naruto** : "Kalau soal cantik, lebih cantikan Sakura Lee. Cumaaaaaa, aku merasakan ada hal yang istimewa tersembunyi pada diri Hinata. Tetapi, ya mau aku tanyakan dulu sama Romo Kyai Kakashi. Soalnya minggu depan aku mau balik pondok Lee."

 **Lee** : "Lah iya, kyai-kyai itu kok lucu-lucu gus. Masak putranya sendiri malah di pondokkan jauh-jauh, bukan malah di pondoknya sendiri."

 **Naruto** : "Mungkin biar nggak manja dan lebih dewasa serta bijak dalam menyikapi hidup ini. Terkadang, orang hanya tua dengan umur tetapi kanak-kanak dalam penyikapan."

 **Lee** : "Iya gus bener banget."

 **Naruto** : "Ya sudahjangan cerita siapa-siapa masalah ini tadi. Awas kalau cerita, aku putuskan anumu. Sekarang pijitin aku dong Lee sama buka FB mu. Aku mau stalker, Neng Hinata sedang apa. Bawa Hpaja soalnya aku tau HP mu pasti kau simpan ya kan ?"

 **Lee** : "Buset, ancamannya berat. Iya gus ikut saja lah. Neng Hinata aku add dulu ya, belum berteman soalnya."

 **Naruto** : "Ok, di tunggu sambil ngopi Lee."

 **Lee** : "Gus gus. Sudah dikonfirm ini. Aku liat statusnya kok, wuiihhh puitis banget gus. Ini kata-kata statusnya."

 _Tiada kata seindah do'a._

 _Tiada rasa semanis cinta._

 _Tiada sapa seanggun senyum._

 _Tiada suara semerdu lagu._

 _Tiada kebahagiaan ku tanpa diri mu._

 _Seandainya engkau tahu._

 _Setiap keindahan kata2 ku._

 _Ku tulis hanya untuk mu._

 _Seandainya engkau mengerti._

 _bait2 puisi ku adalah luapan isi hati._

 _Seandainya jiwa mu tersentuh._

 _Tanpa mu aku begitu rapuh._

 _Menjerit._

 _Tetapi tak terasa sakit._

 _Apakah rindu ini yg semakin menghimpit._

 _Pejam._

 _Tetapi yg ku lihat hanya kelam._

 _Apakah rasa sayang ini yg teramat dalam._

 _Engkau._

 _Serasa di sini._

 _Tetapi tak kuasa ku sentuh jari._

 _Apakah aku sedang bermimpi._

 _Resah._

 _Tetapi tak terasa gelisah._

 _Apakah mencintai mu itu salah._

 _Penat._

 _Saat cinta tak kunjung jawab._

 _Apakah aku yg terlalu berharap._

 _Meski lelah._

 _Ku coba menunggu._

 _Saat senyum mu hiasi hari._

 _Saat wajah mu tergambar dalam bingkai hati._

 _Bilakah kasih ini mulai bicara._

 _Ku berharap sebuah keajaiban cinta._

 _Menyatukan kita sampai ke syurga._

 **Lee** : "Komentari nggak gus?"

 **Naruto** : "Komentari begini."

 _Aku bukanlah orang yang bijak._

 _sebijak Abu bakar as shidhiq._

 _Ujung tombaknya bani tamim._

 _Aku bukanlah orang yang tangguh dan faruq._

 _Seperti Umar bin khotthob._

 _Singa padang pasirnya bani adi._

 _Aku bukanlah milyader yg lemah lembut dan tawadhu'._

 _Seperti Usman bin affan._

 _Taj mahalnya Bani Umaiyah._

 _Aku juga bukanlah orang gentle & 'alim._

 _Seperti Ali bin abi tholib._

 _Ksatria bani hasyim._

 _Aku hanya orang biasa._

 _Yang mengharapkanmu._

 _Jadi penyempurna hidup ku._

 **Lee** : "Gus gus ,di inbox gus."

 **Naruto** : "Apa katanya?"

 **Lee** : "Katanya 'Ini siapa ya, kok kata-katanya mirip dengan orang yangg sangat aku kenal.' Dibales nggak gus ?"

 **Naruto** : "Sudah nggak usah Lee."

 **Lee** : "Gus... gus ...ini ada yang komentarin lagi gus. Nama akunnya 'zulfaqor' dia bilang 'Yang sabar yah neng, Alloh tau yang terbaik untuk mu'. PPnya pakai photo kitab irsyadul ikhwan gus, Syech Ihsan Dahlan Al Jampesi kediri."

 **Naruto** : "Sampul kitab bagian atas ada tulisan kaligrafinya nggak ? pakai pensil ?"

 **Lee** : "iya gus, kok tahu ?"

 **Naruto** : "Oh itu Gus Sasuke, soalnya itu mirip kitabnya Gus Sasuke sepengetahuanku. Ya sudah tutup saja FB kamu. Matikan Hpnya, marilah kita nikmati hidup ini. Setidaknya masih bersama dengan kopi."

 **Lee** : "Gus aku punya solusi. Kasus Gus Naruto mirip dengan kasus tamunnya Kyai Minato. Waktu Gus Naruto masih mondok di Romo Kyai Kakashi."

 **Naruto** : "Kasus apa itu Lee ?"

 **Lee** : "Kasusnya begini 'Ada sepasang suami istri datang kesini minta solusi Kyai Minato. Masalahnya istrinya ini sering di goda sama sepupu suaminya ini. Jadi istilahnya, suka sama suami orang. Lalu istrinya ini nggak punya perasaan apa-apa sama sekali dengan sepupu suaminya itu, dia malah merasa terganggu. Risih gus maksudnya."

 **Naruto** : "Terus abah bilang apa saja ?"

 **Lee** : "Abahnya Gus Naruto, Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato bilang—. Sebentar gus, mau ngopi dulu."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **Hoooo kemarin lupa update karena beberapa alasan**

 **Chapter ini bikin baper nggak sih, baper nggak, baper nggak**

 **Hahahah**


	6. Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Dll**

 **Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)**

 **Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee** : "Begini loh gus, Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato bilang 'Berhubung sepupu mu itu kan belum nikah. Coba carikan istri buat dia, supaya nggak godain istrimu terus. Jadi orang jangan cuma bisa marah-marah tanpa mau kasih solusi."

 **Naruto** : "Ooooowwwwhhhhh begitu."

 **Lee** : "Oleh karena itu gus, coba carikan cewek buat Gus Sasuke. Jadi Gus Naruto dan Gus Sasuke nanti sama-sama dapat istri. Gimana gus ? Benerkan ?

 **Naruto** : "Hhhmmmmm, bener-bener. Ah bagus sekali idemu itu."

 **Lee** : "Rock Lee gitu loh."

 **Naruto** : "Misalkan Gus Sasuke dikenalkan sama Mbak Haruno Sakura kra-kira gimana Lee ?"

 **Lee** : "Waduh Jangan gus. Saya sarankan jangan Mbak Haruno Sakura."

 **Naruto** : "Memangnya kenapa Lee ?"

 **Lee** : "Saya ceritain sesuatu gus, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

 **Naruto** : "Kelihatannya bakal serius banget ini ?"

 **Lee** : "Minggu kemaren aku di kasih tahu sama Tenten."

 **Naruto** : "Ehem ehem. Jadi sekarang seritanya tentang jin khodam oleh jin khodamiyah gitu kan ?"

 **Lee** : "Emang kenapa gus ? Aku kan nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Tenten."

 **Naruto** : "Ya sudah, kalau begitu biar Gus Sasuke saja yang aku kenalkan dengan Tenten."

 **Lee** : "Jangan guuuuusss , jaaaanggaaannn. Saya mohon gus jangan." _(Sambil ciumi tangan Gus Naruto )_

 **Naruto** : "Katanya nggak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

 **Lee** : "Iya sih gus, tapi itu si Tenten sudah jadi gebetanku guuuuuss. Tenten juga suka juga sama aku gus."

 **Naruto** : "Halaaaaah orang cuma masih gebetan doang belum kamu lamar kan ?"

 **Lee** : "Ya sudah, liburan pondok nanti saya langsung lamar Tenten. Bahaya ini kalau para gus ikut andil."

 **Naruto** :"Orang cuma gus doang, sama-sama manusia sama-sama makan nasi juga. Apa sih yang kau khawatirkan ?"

 **Lee** : "Soalnya para gus itu kuat kalau disuruh duduk bersila. Kalau sudah duduk bersila nanti akunya yang jatuh bangun gus."

 **Naruto** : "Tenten tadi cerita apa saja Lee ?"

 **Lee** : "Sore-sore minggu kemarin waktu Haruno Sakura keluar sama Tenten buat beli kitab, terus lewat depan rumah Gus Naruto. Nah, dipanggillah sama Bu Nyai Kushina. Tenten di suruh menemani masak. Lalu waktu Sakura mau balik ke asrama putri di cegah sama Abahnya Gus Naruto."

 **""""""**

Minato : "Loh, kamu mau pergi kemana nak ?"

Sakura : "Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Yai, saya hendak kembali ke asrama putri."

Minato : "Tunggu sebentar, ya ditemenin dulu ibumu masak itu buat Yai Obito."

Sakura : "Baik Romo Yai."

 **"""""""**

 _Nah waktu itu nggak sengaja Tenten lagi menata makanan di ruang makan itu mendengar percakapan Yai Obito sama abahnya Gus Naruto di ruang tamu._

 **Minato** : "Kyai Obito, kira-kira gadis yang barusan disini tadi gimana penilaian Yai terhadap gadis tersebut ?"

 **Obito** : "Ha ha ha. Apa mau nambah bu nyai lagi romo yai ?"

 **Minato** : "Ha ha ha. Aku satu saja sudah cukup kok Yai nggak bakal habis."

 **Obito** : "Kyai itu tambah lagi ya nggak apa-apa kan ? Orang bibitnya bibit unggul."

 **Minato** : "Ha ha ha nikah itu maharnya sedikit. Tetapi angsurannya setiap bulan nggak lunas lunas."

 **Obito** : "Ha ha ha, bisa saja anda yi. Kalau menurut penilaian saya, gadis tadi cantik, pinter, pemalu, yang paling penting dia punya adab yang bagus. Memang kenapa sih yi?

 **Minato** : "Menurut kata hatiku, gadis tadi mau saya jadikan menantu yi. Sayang nanti kalau sampai orang lain yang menjadikan dia menantu."

""""""""""

 **Naruto** : "Ah kan Sakura belum tentu mau sama aku. Orang cantik iku biasanya banyak yang ngantri."

 **Lee** : "Kata siapa? Orang kapan hari Tenten waktu nyapu di rumah Gus Naruto habis cerita seperti ini. Terus saya tanya _'Paling-paling Sakura Haruno nggak mau sama Gus Naruto.'_ Lalu Tenten bilang _'Sakura itu dapat surat cinta dari kang-kang santri putra itu penuh satu laci, tetapi nggak ada satupun yang di baca, mau saya buang nggak dibolehin sama Sakura. Takutnya nanti ketahuan sama yang kirim surat, terus kang-kang santri pada sakit hati. Tetapi, bila aku habis bersih-bersih atau bantu-bantu di rumahnya bu nyai, Sakura selalu tanya 'Gus Naruto pulang atau nggak ya Mbak Tenten.' kalau aku jawab Gus Naruto pulang Mbak Sakura begitu, Sakura pasti sudah senyam senyum sendiri di depan jendela sambil memandangi genteng rumah Gus Naruto.'_ Lalu aku tanya sama Tenten _'Sakura kan satu kamar sama kamu, apa nggak pernah cerita apa-apa gitu, curhat atau apa gitu ?'_ Lalu kata Tenten _'Sakura itu pemalu juga pendiam. kalau bicara itu lirih banget. Jadi jarang ngomong banyak-banyak sama aku.'_ Lalu aku bilang gini gus _'Ah iya, orang kok pendiam kayak gitu. Besok-besok kalau pas malam pertama , apa nggak teriak-teriak gitu.'_ Eh yang ada malah kepalaku di pukul pakai gagang sapu sama Tenten."

 **Naruto** : "Ha ha ha makannya jangan punya otak mesum."

 **Lee** : "Aku kan cuma tanya, salah ku di manaaaaaaaaa ?"

 **Naruto** : "Tapi beginii Lee apa kakekku Jiraiya bakal setuju ?"

 **Lee** : "Masalahnya apa gus ?"

 **Naruto** : "Kata ibu, kakek pengen cucunya nikah sama putrinnya kyai juga. Nah Haruno Sakura itu masak ya putrinnya kyai ?"

 **Lee** : "Jangan salah Gus Naruto. Haruno Sakura itu masih keturunan kyai gus."

 **Naruto** : "Mungkin pak yai yang dari desa-desa itu kan ?"

 **Lee** : "Dibilangin nggak percaya, Haruno Sakura itu cucunya Romo Kyai Hiruzen Sarutobi. Gurunnya Kyai Minato."

 **Naruto** : "AAPPAAAAAAA ?" (kreseekk glontang glontang byuuurrrrrr)

 **Lee** : "Kan beneran kan. Ah reaksimu itu loh gus kayak anak ayam yang baru lahir. Sampai kopinya tumpah semua di sarungku gus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung. . . .**

 **Hwaaa mohon maaf atas slow update yang parah, setelah mudik di rumah rada susah sinyal buat update *ojigi**


	7. Ayank Beib

**Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Dll**

 **Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)**

 **Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto : "Oalah Lee maaf ya, ya sudah aku pinjami sarungku saja ya."

Lee : "Yang warna hijau ya gus, biar aku tambah ganteng gitu loh."

Naruto : "Iya Lee aku ambil sebentar ya."

(Lalu Gus Naruto pun masuk dan mengambil sarung warna hijaunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Rock Lee)

Lee : "Nah ini nih gus, aku tuh suka kalau Gus Naruto pakai sarung warna hijau, kopyah hitam, dan baju putih. Duh Masyaallah cakep maksimal."

Naruto : "Sudah nggak usah ngerayu langsung ke intinya saja."

Lee : "Sarung ini kasihkan aku ya gus, kalau aku pakai rasanya klop gitu di hati."

Naruto : "Jangan sembarangan itu sarung kesayangan ibu, ibu yang belikan Lee."

Lee : "Satu sarung aja kok gus."

Naruto : "Ya sudah kapan-kapan saja ya insyaallah kalau punya rezeki aku belikan sendiri. Jangan yang itu soalnya kesayangannya ibu."

Lee : "Siap gus. Kira-kira Gus Naruto pilih yang mana ?"

Naruto : "Ya kalau aku ya pilih yang warna biru laut yang aku pakai ini Lee, lebih nyaman."

Lee : "Maksudku itu loh Haruno Sakura atau Hyuuga Hinata ?"

Naruto : "Allohu a'lam Lee."

Lee : "Lah kok, terus gimana gus ?"

Naruto : "Ya nggak tau Lee, pusing aku."

Lee : "Ya yang salah dirimu sendiri gus gus. Gimana kalau dinikahi semuanya saja."

Naruto : "Sembarangan aja kalau ngomong."

Lee : "Punya istri dua atau empat kan nggak apa-apa gus, hukumnya kan sunnah gus."

Naruto : "Rock Lee poligami itu untuk membatasi bukan menganjurkan. Sudahlah Lee bikinkan aku kopi lagi biar pikiranku agak terang."

Lee : "Siap gus."

Lalu Kang Lee pun pergi membuat kopi dan Gus Naruto pun dengan secarik kertas dan bolpoin yang ada, dia menggurat aksara demi aksara menjadi kata, dari kata demi kata tercipta kalimah keindahan mengungkap rasa.

.

.

.

 _Canting merenda batik bermotif merak mengepak sayap._

 _Di langit timur jingga persada berkalung mega._

 _Udara melantunkan keindahan lirik lagu cinta sederhana._

 _Saat dimana ku rangkai huruf demi huruf._

 _Dan kususun kalimat demi kalimat._

 _Ku jadikan sajak dibait kerinduan ku di atas lembaran demi lembaran kertas yg mulai buram._

 _Terselubung tirai kelambu._

 _Engkau tahtakan kebisuan menghimpit peraduan sunyi._

 _Serangkai seikat mawar ku haturkan._

 _Semerbak tercium harum wangikan dinding hati._

 _Bagai mutiara yang bertaburan kemilau cahaya di keremangan senja._

 _Senandungkan kekaguman ku di setiap sunggingan senyum sang bidadari._

 _Melingkar di leher jenjang mu kalung cinta bermanik kejelitaan permata puji._

 _Aku mengagumi mu._

 _Lantunkan tembang tak sebatas kata syahdu._

 _Meneteskan embun rasa sayang ku bersama sunggingan pagi yg memaknai hari._

 _Pada langit aku bercerita._

 _Dengan mentari, ku hangatkan kebekuan sapa._

 _Ku titip salam kerinduan ku bersama deru-deru bayu._

 _Berharap bintang gemintang menemani kesendirian mu._

 _Ku tuturkan pada bulan sinari setiap gelap malam mu._

 _Dan arakan awan naungi terik siang mu._

 _Aku tahu, mereka hanya bisa diam._

 _Tetapi aku yakin mereka mendengar._

.

.

.

Lee pun datang dengan kopi yang memenuhi satu teko nya. Lalu diapun bertanya,

Lee : "Bagus banget itu gus tulisan Gus Naruto, aku buat status facebook ya ?"

Naruto : "Silahkan saja."

Lee : "Gus Naruto kalau aku buatkan akun facebook gimana gus ?"

Naruto : "Nggak usah Lee, aku kalau mau facebookan biasanya pakai akun orang-orang saja."

Lee : "Ooowwwwhhhh begitu. Terus Sakura sama Hinata, gimana kalau dinikahi semua aja gus daripada bingung-bingung mikir."

Naruto : "Pinggang sakit, punggung remuk Lee."

Lee : "Apa aku wakili gus ? Ha ha ha."

Naruto : "Kamu mau Lee ?"

Lee : "Iya kan, nikahin aja semuanya gus gus. Kelamaan. . . . nikah sama Sakura, pertama buat orang tua Gus Naruto lega, Sakura pasti bahagia. Terus nikahin juga Hinata, kan neng Hinatanya juga bahagia Gus Naruto juga bahagia. Jadi nikahin kedua-duanya malah bisa bahagiain semuanya kan. bahagiain orang itu ibadah loh gus."

Naruto : "Sebentar aku pikir dulu."

Lee : "Ah Gus Naruto kurang gantle. Ha ha ha"

Naruto : "Kayak tau-tau saja kamu Lee, sudah kita tukar saja. Kamu yang jadi gus dan aku yang jadi khodamnya saja."

Lee : "Sembarangan Gus Naruto, apa ya bisa ?"

Naruto : "Ya bisa saja Lee."

Lee : "Caranya ?"

Naruto : "Ya kamu bilang sama yang nulis ini, biar Lee jadi Gus dan Naruto yang jadi khodamnya gus, beres kan ?"

Lee : "Apa ya bisa aku masuk lagi ke perutnya ibuku terus keluar dari perutnya ibunya Gus Naruto, kan nggak muat gus."

Naruto : "Sebentar Lee itu ada mobil datang, sepertinya mobilnya Kyai Tobi."

Lee : "Kelihatannya sih begitu gus."

Lalu, Gus Naruto pun menghampiri mobil itu dan keluarlah lima orang dari dalam mobil itu. Romo Kyai Namikaze Minato, Kyai Kakashi, Kyai Tobi, Kyai Shikaku dan sopirnya Kyai Tobi yang biasa di panggil Gus Deidara."

Naruto : "Assalammu'alaikum." (Terus bersalaman dan cium tangannya Abah, Kyai Tobi, Kyai Kakashi dan Kyai Shikaku tak lupa juga bersalaman dengan Gus Hidan)

Kyai Shikaku dan Kyai Tobi : "Wa'alaikum salam warohmatulloh."

Kyai Tobi : "Belum tidur ya Gus ? Bagaimana kabarnya ?"

Gus Naruto : "Alhamdulillah baik yi, belum tidur yi. Ini tadi juga masih ngobrol sama Kang Lee."

Kyai Minato : "Naru."

Gus Naruto : "Iya bah."

Kyai Minato : "Ibu mu udah tidur belum ?"

Naruto : "Sepertinya sudah."

(Tiba-tiba Bu Nyai Kushina datang)

Bu nyai Kushina : "Assalammu 'alaikum."

Kyai Minato : "Wa'alaikum salam warohmatulloh. Loh, kok ayank beib belum tidur kenapa?

Bu nyai : "Belum kangmas, masih nunggu kangmas datang."

Kyai Minato : "Maafin kangmas ayank beib kangmas lupa berpesan sama ayank beib kalau kangmas pulangnya malem. Jadi ayank beib boleh tidur duluan sekali lagi maafin kangmas yah ayang beib."

Bu nyai : "Iyah kangmas ku nggak apa-apa kok."

Kyai Tobi : "Ehem ehem. Gimana yai Shikaku apa aku bilang. Bu nyai Uzumaki Kushina belum tidur kan sesuai dugaan ku."

Kyai Shikaku : "Ya itu salah satu tandanya istri yang sholihah belum tidur kalau suaminya belum kasih izin ha ha ha."

Kyai Tobi : "Gimana Naru, abahmu gaul kan. Kayak anak muda saja pakai ayank beib segala, masa putranya kalah ha ha ha."

Naruto : "Iya yi." (sambil tersenyum)

Kyai Tobi : "Zaman ini sudah canggih Kyai Minato. Tinggal di sms saja ayank beibnya kalau mau pulang telat."

Kyai Minato : (cuma tersenyum saja)

Kyai Tobi : "Ya sudah yi saya izin mau pulang dulu, nanti juga mau nganterin Kyai Kakashi dan juga Kyai Shikaku."

Kyai Minato : "Iya yi silahkan."

Kyai Shikaku : "Ya sudah kalau begitu permisi semua, assalamu'alaikum."

Kyai Minato dan Gus Naruto : "Wa'alaikum salam warohmatulloh."

Kyai Minato : "Gus Deidara Gus Deidara."

Gus Deidara : "Iya Kyai ada apa ?"

Kyai Minato : "Sebelum nyetir baca do'a dulu, hati2. Kalau mengantuk atau lelah kamu bilang Kyai Tobi istirahat dulu soalnya yang kamu bawa itu nyawa jutaan orang gus."

Gus Deidara : "Baik Kyai mohon doanya."

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	8. GR

**Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Saku-Dll**

 **Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)**

 **Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pagi itu , Gus Naruto seperti biasa . Secangkir kopi yg menemani dalam menikmati keindahan mentari memerah jingga di ufuk timur . Tiba-tiba ada suara lembut yang menyapanya, yang tak lain adalah suara ibundanya_  
 **Kushina** : "Naruuuu"  
 **Naruto** : "Iya bu"  
 **Kushina** : "Hayuk sarapan dulu , udah di tunggu abah"  
 **Naruto** : "Iya bu"  
 _Lalu bergegaslah_ _Gus Naruto_ _menuju ruang makan, di sana sudah menunggu nasi putih hangat, sambel tomat di campur teri tak lupa terong bakar dan tempe goreng. Itu adalah menu favoritnya. Lalu ,makanlah keluarga kecil itu._

 _Kyai Minato beserta keluarga kecilnya memang memprioritaskan untuk makan di rumah. Apapun menunya, jika di nikmati bersama. Kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan akan mengiringi sebuah kebersamaan. Setelah selesai makan, maka Kyai Minato pun berucap_ _  
_ **Kyai Minato** : "Naruuu"  
 **Naruto** : "Dalem bah"  
 **Kyai Minato** : "Kapan kamu kembali ke pondok naaakk"  
 **Naruto** : "InsyaAllah minggu depan bah"  
 **Kyai Minato** : "Gimana kabar Kyai Kakashi dan keluargany ?"  
 **Naruto** : "Alhamdulillah sehat bah semuanya. Cuma kapan hari Gus Tobi masuk rumah sakit kena DBD."  
 **Kyai Minato** : "Innalillahi wainna ilaihi roji'un. Tetapi udah sehat apa belum nak ?"  
 **Naruto** : "Alhamdulillah sudah bah tinggal rawat jalannya saja."  
 **Kyai Minato** : "Alhamdulillah kalau begitu. Naru, sebentar lagi kan pondok kita mau imtihan tho, terus hari ini kalau tidak salah para pengurus lagi musyawaroh. Mbok kalau bisa kamu ikut kesana nyumbang ide atau apa gitu."  
 **Naruto** : "Iya bah."

 _Lalu, berjalanlah Gus Naruto menuju masjid dan disana sudah ada para pengurus sudah mulai berkumpul tak lupa Kang Leepun juga sudah duduk-duduk di teras masjid._

 __ **Naruto** : "Assalammu 'alaikum."  
 **Lee** : "Wa'alaikum salam."

 _Lalu duduklah Gus Naruto di sebelah kang Lee ngobrol-ngobrol bersama santri yang lain dan santri-santri pun jarang yang kenal sama Gus Naruto. Maklum dari kecil udah di pondokan dan juga jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, paling-paling ya nongkrong di pasar kalau pas liburan pondok_

 _Tak berapa lama lewatlah Sakura, Tenten , Ino dan santri-santri putri yang juga mau ikut dalam musyawaroh pondok. Santri-santri putra yang ada bermacam-macam ekspresinya. Ada yg mengucap salam ,ada yg bilang ckckckck juga ada yang cuma dlongop saja sambil ngebathin,_ _  
_"Masya alloh cantiknya." Salah satu santri yang bernama Hidan pun nyeletuk.  
 **Hidan** : "Masya alloh aku apa udah di syurga ya kok ketemu bidadari yang cantik kinyis-kinyis."  
 **Lee** : "Awas matanya ...awas matanya...ha ha ha."  
 **Hidan** : "Mumpung kang ha ha ha."  
 **Lee** : "Milih yang mana kang ?"  
 **Hidan** : "Udah gak usah milih, siapa aja boleh."  
 **Lee** : "Kalau Mbak Sakura gimana kang ?"  
 **Hidan** : "Biyuh biyuh biyuh Masya alloh. Tetapi aku ini yao sadar diri kok apa ya mau Sakura sama santri seperti kita-kita ini ?"  
 **Lee** : "Lho kok bisa kang ?"  
 **Hidan** : "Lah kita aja kayak begini, kalau kita dikasih makan ke kambing aja bisa-bisa kambingnya yang mencret."  
 **Lee** : "Ha ha ha bisa-bisa saja kamu kang."  
 **Hidan** : "Ya disesuaikan kang, kalau untuk saya kayak gini yang penting bolong."

 **Lee :** "Bolong apanya ?"  
 **Hidan** : "Ya mulutnya yang bolong, kalau gak bolong kan gak bisa makan."  
 **Lee** : "Bisa-bisa saja ngelesnya."

 _Lalu,tatkala mau lewat di depan Gus Naruto Tenten pun berbisik,_ _  
_ **Tenten** : "Sakura guse hadir. Itu yang pakai sarung biru laut,baju putih, kopyah hitam itu lho."  
 **Sakura** : (malah semakin menunduk) "Jangan keras-keras nanti guse dengar Tenten."  
 **Tenten** : "Aku grogi Sakura guse berkharisma sekali."  
 **Sakura** : "Apalagi aku kaki ku gemeteran grogi parah aku khawatir kaki ku keserimpet Tenten."  
 **Tenten** : "Sssssssttttttt guse melihat kita Sakura ayo cepet. Ayo buruan jalannya Sakura."  
 **Sakura** : "Jangan diburu-buruin tambah grogi ini."  
 _Dan Gus Naruto duduk di teras, Kang Lee duduk di sampingnya, dan Hidan yang duduk agak di depan Gus Naruto agak jauhan. Lalu pas lewat di depan Gus Naruto dalam keadaan merundukpun Sakura masih melirik ke arah Gus Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala dengan maksud menyapa Gus Naruto. Ternyata Hidan yang duduk di depan Gus Naruto malah yang merasa._

 **Hidan** : "Masya alloooooh dia tersenyum pada ku Lee. Seperti mau copot nyawa ini dari raganya. Ya Allooooh. Ku tak kuat senyumannya sungguh sangat maniiisss sekalii.  
 _Gus Naruto pun tersenyum dengan ulah kang Hidan yang pura-pura pingsan, saat itu Sakura pun juga pas melirik ke arah Gus Naruto yang lagi tersenyum._ _L_ _alu diapun membatin,_ _  
_ **Sakura** : (Alhamdulillah Ya Allah guse masih ingat sama aku, ternyata guse juga membalas senyuman ku. Terima kasih Ya Robb aku bersyukur melihat dia tersenyum pada ku, ridhoi kami Ya Robb).

.

.

.

Bersambung...


	9. Yaa Syakuur Yaa Syakuur

**Disclaimer : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naru-Sasu-Hina-Saku-Dll**

 **Cerita oleh : Ma'arif Wibowo (dengan perubahan tokoh)**

 **Warning : Cerita Islami - Cerita Pesantren**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah musyawarah selesai, para musyawirin juga sudah buyar dan yang berada di situ juga Gus Naruto dan Lee baru keluar dari masjid. Di saat itu juga Sakura dan Tenten juga baru keluar dari serambi putri. Akhirnya bertemulah mereka di halaman masjid_

 **Tenten** : "Assalammu 'alaikum"

 **Naruto & Lee** : "Wa'alaikum salam warohmatulloh"

 **Tenten** : "Kapan datang gus ?"

 **Naruto** : "Baru kemaren lusa kok Mbak Tenten"

 **Sakura** : _(Hanya merunduk tak berucap kata, hanya sesekali senyumnya menghias bibir mungilnya)_

 **Tenten** : "Gus,nanti kalau pas acara imtihan hadir ya gus. Buat penyemangat santri di sini"

 **Naruto** : "Allohu a'lam Mbak Tenten. Soalnya aku juga di suruh bantu-bantu persiapan imtihan di ponpesnyaaaaa..."

 **Lee** : "Aku kok jadi obat nyamuk tho" _(tiba-tiba memotong)_

 **Naruto** : "Ha ha ha... ya gak gitu juga Lee"

 **Lee** : "Mbak Tenten itu temannya apa lagi sariawan ?"

 **Tenten** : "Ah gak kok kang"

 **Sakura** : _(Cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum)_

 **Lee** : "Apa lagi sakit gigi ?"

 **Sakura** : _(Cuma geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum)_

 **Tenten** : "Mbak Sakura mungkin lagi grogi kang ada Gus Naru"

 **Sakura** : _(Sambil mencubit pundak Tenten berucap lirih)_ "Apa sih Mbak Tenten ini"

 **Lee** : "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tapi Gus Naru aslinya juga sama saja, bicaranya sama Mbak Tenten, tetapi lirikan matanya malah fokus sama Mbak Sakura"

 **Naruto** : _(Langsung menunduk malu)_

 **Lee** : "Oalah gus gus bisa grogi juga ternyata"

 **Tenten** : "Walah dalah lah kok pada malu ini loh. Gus Naruto, acara nanti Sakura loh yang jadi qori' nya. Apa gak menyesal nanti kalau gak hadir"

 **Sakura** : _(Sambil mencubit lengan Tenten, terus menarik tangan Tenten)_ "Ayo balik Mbak Tenten... Ayo Mbak Tenten"

 **Tenten** : "Loh kok malah ngajak balik, bukannya kapan haru nanyain Gus Naru. Mumpun ini ada Gus Naru loh"

 **Sakura** : _(Hanya merunduk sambil senyum-senyum)_

 **Lee** : "Wah jangan jujur-jujur gitu lah mbak Tenten, nanti Gus Narutonya bisa ganti dzikirnya"

 **Tenten** : "Lah biasanya Gus Naru dzikir apa kang ?"

 **Lee** : "Biasanya Gus Naru Dzikirnya Ya Syakur... Ya Syakur..."

 **Tenten** : "Terus ganti apa kang ?"

 **Ni 'am** : "Ya Sakura... Ya Sakura... Ya Sakura... Ha ha ha"

 **Tenten** : "Xixixixi. Bisa saja Kang Lee ini. Ya sudah kalau gitu aku sama Sakura pamit dulu ya. Assalamualaikum"

 **Naruto** : "Wa'alaikumussalam wa rohmah"

 **Lee** : "Mbak Sakura, barangnya ada yang jatuh itu loh"

 **Sakura** : _(Balik badan sambil mencari cari sesuatu)_ Barang apa kang yang jatuh ?"

 **Lee** : "Ini hatinya Mbak Sakura jatuh di sini loh" _(sambil memegang dada Gus Naruto)_

 **Sakura** : _(Pipinya langsung merah merona dengan hiasan senyumnya, terus menunduk dan balik badan. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Gus Naruto dan Kang Lee)_

 **Naruto** : "Lee Lee... Jangan bikin aku malu kenapa"

 **Lee** : "Tapi seneng kan ?"

 **Naruto** : "Bisa iya bisa tidak"

 **Lee** : "Lah kok pas tadi aku pegang dadanya Gus Naruto rasanya kok jedug jedug deg deg piyar"

 **Naruto** : _(Hanya tersenyum)_ "Sudah ayo ngopi saja Lee, kayaknya dirimu sudah mulai miring"

Lee : "Kok aku sih. Misalnya Sakura nih kalau diibaratkan pisang sudah aku makan sampai kulitnya"

Naruto : "Hadeeeehhh, kok malah semakin jadi"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
